Emi Sendou
Like her brother, Emi plays the game of duel monsters as well but had played it more than her brother has who unfortunately is for some reason afraid to play but yet he has a deck. She's known to be a good strategist both while playing the game and actual fighting. Despite her size and age, she's quite a skilled witch but not as power as most but she's been able to use and work with what she has to her advantage. She trains hard in secret in order to perfect her powers and become stronger than she is now in order to protect those she cares about, namely her older brother Aichi who isn't aware of the fact that she has powers or that their family comes from a long line of witches and warlocks. She cares about her brother a lot and acts like his mother from time to time, often having to wake him up for school and worries about his well being. She is not completely oblivious to certain things and beings that exist out there but has no desire to fight those who aren't trying to harm others. She would prefer to make friends rather than make enemies, being that she is a very kindhearted person. Emi has a tendency to worry about her brother because of his shy and reclusive personality to where he doesn't open up much to other people. As such, she overreacts when he comes home late hours or bruised with bandages on any part of his body, which would indicate he'd been picked on yet again. She often wishes there was more she could do to help her brother but knows she's unable to without revealing the fact that she has magical abilities. While Emi is aware of her family's history, Aichi isn't. This is because he didn't develop anything power wise while she did and trains in secret, which is something that she hates keeping from her brother because she feels he has a right to know before he finds out from someone else or worse, gets hurt by something much worse than just a simple idiotic bully. Appearance Emi is 4'9'' with neck length sandy orange hair and aqua blue eyes just like her mother and older brother. She is normally seen wearing the Miyaji Academy school uniform for her grade level which consists of a dark blue sailor uniform long sleeved shirt with a dark blue pleated skirt that stops above her knees and a dark blue matching had she wears on top of her head. All of which is trimmed in the color of dark red with a pair of white (or black) socks and brown suede shoes.. While Emi is a witch, she doesn't give off the vibe nor the appearance of one but wears a custom made outfit that is a long blue dress with many frills underneath that are white, long white thigh high tights with dark blue little girl shoes with a bow on top of them, white gloves on her hands with a dark blue bow on the back of them, dark blue bow in the front of the dress, white wings in the back with a lighter shade of blue poofy hat worn on top of her head. She can be seen also wearing casual clothing such as dresses, capri pants, shorts, skirts with t-shirts, spaghetti strap shirts, logo shirts sometimes and for footwear would be sandals or sneakers. History Emi Sendou is the daughter of Shizuka Sendou and Yoshikazu Sendou as well as the younger sister to Aichi Sendou. She was born in the Aichi prefecture of Chubu, Japan but shortly after her birth, her family had moved to Tokyo, Japan, though sometime after the move, Emi's parents had gotten a divorce. The reason behind the divorce is unknown to her and her brother but not to their mother Shizuka. In fact, the Sendou family itself has a large secret that only some within the family are aware of and some aren't. The Sendous are from a long line of witches and warlocks and while not all members of the line gain powers, the ones that do are required to train to perfect and use them properly. In fact, Shizuka was hoping that neither of her children would gain any powers as she could raise them to be regular human children but unfortunately, Emi developed her powers roughly at the young age of five years old and she specialized in wind based magic. This was a secret that remained between Emi and her mother because she didn't want to frighten the boy with something that he may not be able to understand. Although Emi didn't either, she did her best to want to make her mother proud while she worked her hardest to take care of them and provide a roof over their heads since their father was no longer in the picture. Emi is a very caring and friendly little girl who loves to make friends with generally anyone. But she is in a way protective of her older brother because of the simple fact that he is constantly picked on by older kids a lot. It was that reason that he had dropped out of attending Miyaji Academy and started attending Juuban Municipal Academy, however she still attends Miyaji as an elementary school level student. Like her brother, she also plays the game of duel monsters and is part of the Card Players Anonymous Club as no other name could be thought up for it and this name was decided upon. While their mother works, Emi takes it upon herself to make sure that Aichi is up and ready for school since he has a tendency to oversleep, though Aichi tries his best to take care of her, it usually goes around in a circle, the both of them trying to take care of the other, especially since she has powers and has had them for five years now and thanks to her training she had last summer when she attended a special course for two months at Yokai Academy, she is quite a powerful little witch despite her young age and height. While she may not give off the imagery of being a witch, what with not wearing a pointed hat or carrying around a wand but she is one, but she makes it a point to not make it so obvious. Especially since she's been warned many a time by her mother to not use her powers publicly around others where they can see her. Not everyone is excepting to things that may appear strange to them and they might fear her rather than think she is cool. Emi did as she was told but the only relative within the Sendou family that her and her brother had contact with the most when they were younger is their distant cousin Yukari Sendou who is also a witch, though she had moved away after developing her powers and attended Yokai Academy, which is where Emi wanted to attend as well but Shizuka didn't believe it was such a good idea. Neither she nor Aichi would've been able to visit her on certain days where parents would have to meet the teachers and trying to explain why is there a school for monsters coexisting alongside the city of Tokyo but hidden by a barrier to Aichi would've been hard. So Emi settled for just the extra summer training sessions but always pretended like she was going away to camp to avoid suspicion from her brother. It can be known that Emi continued to still see her cousin Yukari at Yokai Academy during summers but kept that from her brother who had forgotten about Yukari. While she still worries quite a lot about him, she did often hope that someday he would finally be able to make some friends so he wouldn't be lonely anymore. Granted there were many a time she wanted to try casting a spell to help with that but she knew that it wouldn't work and it would also cause problems. She does have a tendency to worry too much about him but that's just because she loves him dearly and wants to see him happy and not sad all the time. Much recently, she's become quite curious as to where her brother's been going a lot lately for he sometimes doesn't come home until the next day or two days later. Her mother tells her often that her brother is fine and hopefully he's out making some friends, but of course Emi just wants to be sure that's the case and he's not out getting himself hurt. Overall, Emi's a sweet child that anyone could befriend just about anyone and she would protect them too whenever necessary. Plot '''Coming Soon!' Relationships Aichi Sendou : Emi takes it upon herself to make sure that Aichi gets up every morning and gets ready for school as he has a tendency to oversleep sometimes. She worries about him alot because of the simple fact that for majority of his life he has always been alone with hardly any friends. That and the fact that she kept the secrety from him about their family's history of practicing magic and having witches and warlocks in the family so in the events that she would have to protect him with her own powers, she would do so since Aich himself has not developed any. Yukari Sendou : Given that Yukari was only part of their lives when they were much younger briefly, only Emi remembers her because during the summers she would go to the Yokari Realm and attend special classes at Yokai Academy which is where her distant cousin Yukari had begun attending when she moved away. Only Yukari knew that Emi had powers but didn't know that Aichi didn't and though Aichi knows now, Emi still is a little miffed that her cousin just came right out and told him. But overall, the two of them get along just fine. Powers & Abilities Spellcasting : When done correctly in a certain order that is required for her to recite said spells, she is able to alter the fabric of reality to varying extents. Emi may be a low level witch but she is pretty good at casting spells in order to defend herself. The following spells she's able to do are binding spells which would enable her to force someone to serve her against their will while also being forced to do whatever she wishes for them to do. Normally something she'd use on people who are picking on others, such as bullies picking on kids who can't defend themselves from them. Now if she really wanted them to do more, such as destroy something, it would require a bit of her power to be given to them to do so, thus enabling said person to fight for her as well. However, doing so drains her strength so she just sticks to simple controlling a person against their will to humiliate themselves. Emi can also create and use paper charms and wards, placing a spell on them but the effects have to be prepared in peace and with time and care, thus making them more potent. These paper charms are normally called 'Ofuda Scrolls' that are rectangular pieces of paper usually drawn with a brush made of peach wood and pigment of red cinnabar that is believed to have strong magical properties. The words on the scrolls are usually written in black ink. To activate them, she would stick them onto something or someone while reciting a verbal incantation along with or without hand gestures. The varying effects they usually have are exploding, electrocuting or stunning a person to where they're unable to move. She can also use them to ward off evil spirits as well. Bania : A supportive spell that, by chanting out an incantation, allows Emi to temporarily enhance anothers movement speed by surrounding them with Magical Auras. When cast, the target, and/or user, is able to hover around at their own discretion within said Magical Aura. It can be employed upon multiple allies and also on herself. Body Boost : Emi has to recite an enchantment that allows the caster to target a region of the body (whether it is her own or someone else's), to increase the damage output for a short amount of time. The incantation of this spell also summons a large blue magic circle in front of her as she holds out her hands in front of her while reciting the following incantation: "Power of the Wind, give thy strength..." and then picks a part of the body she wishes to increase the damage output. It could be arms, legs, hands, etc. Wind Magic : Emi's abilities lie in being able to manipulate the power of air and with this ability, she is able to heal others with the most gravest of injuries, but not including reforming missing limbs. She can even heal others by kissing them as well as counteract with other magic. Her Magic also deals support effects, such as increasing attack power and speed. She can even eat air but unable to heal well in polluted areas. Her Magic also allows her to sense air currents, which can be used to predict the weather. Roar of Wind : Emi would breathe a hurricane like blast of wind at her target, which is showed to be strong enough to destroy and uproot a line of sitting cars on the side of the street. Healing Wind : A wind healing spell that enables Emi to manipulate clean air to be able to perform various feats, such as draining poison from an infected victim. If Emi was much stronger and concentrated hard enough, she could also use this ability to revive those who are in a near-death state. Roatating Whirlwind : Emi generates a large whirlwind from each of her arms that twist and rotates to attack targets in a surrounding area. Spinnign Wind Kick : Emi would jump into the air and generate large winds from her feet before swinging her leg down at her enemy. Hand to Hand Combat : Emi can combine unarmed attacks with her magic in order to make up for her small size, making the blows she lands stronger and increasing their range with the wind currents characteristic to her magic, a fighting style not commonly used by witches but more than likely other magic users. Emi Gallery emi_sendou_witch.png|Emi dressed in her witch attire Emi's Deck List Lockdown/Heal Deck Trivia *Emi is based and structured off of the same character Emi Sendou from the Cardfight!! Vanguard series and she is also the younger sister to Aichi Sendou. *Emi is the non-canon distant cousin to Yukari Sendou from the Rosari Vampire series. *This version of Emi is a witch. Also See *Witch *Yukari Sendo *Aichi Sendou